


Jackhammer

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sticky, Toys, Xeno, Xenophilia, barn husbands, homemade toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cade is an inventor... he made something special for Optimus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackhammer

**Author's Note:**

> While half way through writing 'As the Kitchen Sinks' this popped into my head
> 
> i love the idea of little Cade dominating big bot...
> 
> can be seen as a sequel to 'as the Kitchen sinks'

“C-CADE!” The Prime wailed desperately, his mighty servos clawed at the tiled barn floor causing deep groves in its surface. If anyone were to walk in they would of seen such a sight. The grate fearless Autobot leader, chest to the ground and aft in the air. His legs spread apart and his interfacing covers wide open. The mechs large impressive spike was pressurized, straining, the bio-lights pulsing brightly and leaking pearlescent pink transfluid that dripped steadily to the pristine white floor, creating a rather sizable puddle. 

“Optimus! Look at the mess your making of my nice clean floor. You should be ashamed of yourself, you dirty old wreck!” The Texan scolded, wagging a finger at the squirming mech all the while grinning to himself. Cade tutted dramatically and lent back against the railing of the raised walkway, folded his muscular arms over his chest and watched in grate delight as his alien lover whimpered and writhed before him. His own jeans feeling far too tight for comfort, his cock painfully hard as he enjoyed the erotic display, but this wasn’t about him, this was all for Optimus… 

Cade had outdone himself. He’s adapted a jackhammer, of all things, into a homemade, transformer size vibrating dildo. The human was keenly aware that because of their vast size issue, it was difficult for them to be as physical as they would like. They could be, but it was limited, and there were certain things they just couldn’t do. So the Inventor had put his thinking cap on and tried to solve the problem. It’d taken a lot of work and a hell of a lot of embarrassing questions… but the fruits of his labours seemed to be going down well… 

Okay… so he hadn’t know the exact dimensions of a Cybertronian vag, erred on the side of caution and made it small, but Cade wasn’t too worried, this was after all a proto type. It just meant there was room for improvement and would just require more testing. If the noises his robotic lover were making anything to go by, he didn’t think Optimus would mind that. He’d been deeply worried about showing the mech what he’d made. Fearful that the regale like mech would find it ridiculous or worse be disgusted at the suggestion of using it. 

Optimus had been surprised and astounded by what he’d done. To the humans surprise the Autobot had scooped him up and kissed him everywhere he could reach, the mech praising his thoughtfulness and cleverness. Needless to say Cade was delighted with the overwhelmingly positive reaction. It turned out that Cybertronians had no hang ups when it came to anything involving sex and pretty much anything went. The mech near enough leapt at the chance of trying his new toy, his enthusiastic eagerness infectious as he asked the human to tell him what he wanted him to do. 

Now the Autobot was worked up, hips rocking back and forth steadily, Cade could see the wet rim of his ‘valve’, as they called it, flexing and contracting around the buzzing device it held onto. Glistening blue lubricant seeping around the edges while the mechs spike twitched, splashing more transfluid onto the floor. The noises coming form the Robot were so obscene. He could hear his pistons and hydraulics hissing, hear the tension in his cables… and his deep velvety voice, strained and breathy as he called the mans name.

The Cade chewed on his lip, soaking up the beautiful sight of his alien lover whimpering and on his knees. It sent a thrill of power through him… knowing that he was the one in control. He had set the pace… that he and he alone got to order the Prime to the ground, to tell him to play with himself till he was nice and wet. The Texan had enjoyed that immensely, watching avidly as the Prime shamelessly stroked his large spike for him and slipped his servos into his pliable opening, working them till the lubricant started to flow and drip to the floor. Cade then told the big bot to get on all fours and slowly slide the device in. When the inventor had turned it on he watched the Prime melt and before his very eye’s, go from cool collected leader to simpering mess. The moans and gasps the bot had let out had gone straight to the humans crotch. 

But now the brunette decided it was time to mix things up a little. He pushed back off the rail and walked slowly over to his partner and the violently vibrating device. Looking over the controls he’d attached to the rail, Cade hummed, contemplating what to do next. He ran his finders over the edge of the steel box, so many delicious things running through his head as he changed the settings.

The mech cried out in ecstasy, back arching as his valve was assaulted with even more intense stimulation. The vibrations increasing and the sliding thrusting tip inside him sped up its tempo, hitting sensors hard and fast, it may have been small but it was powerful and caused the most delicious pleasure to shoot through his frame. His human was talented and full of wonderful surprises. Optimus shuttered his optics, was delirious with feeling and let himself imagine it was Cade inside him and not just a very clever toy he’d made. Dear Primus it felt so good…

“Look at the state of you.” The bot huerd Cade tisk, “Your such a mess…”  
“UUugggh!” Optimus grunted.  
“Anyone would think you liked being like this, used like some nasty whore…”  
The human smirked, “Did they have hookers on Cybertron?”  
“Uh hun…” The Prime nodded chewing his lip plates.  
“Well I did technically buy you and you were cheep, So are you are my dirty wreck that likes to have toys stuffed in your valve?” The Autobot, only moaned and wriggled his aft, loving Cades dirty words. As pleasant as the dancing aft was the man wanted an appropriate response. 

“Answer me Optimus, who’s my dirty old wreck?” The man asked, turning the dial up sharply.  
“I-I’AM!” The Prime shrieked, his valve now throbbing from the violent vibrations and harsh thrusting deep inside him.  
“Good bot… do you like taking orders from me and do you like your new toy?” The inventor asked calmly.  
“Y-YES!”  
“Dose it feel good?”  
“OH PRIMUS YES!” Optimus cried out loudly

“Do you wanna blow your bolts now?” Cade asked, seeing how close the mech was to his release. Electrical charge crackling over his plating and Transfluid dripping faster from his spike.  
“YEEEEES!” the mech wined loudly  
“What’s the magic word?” The human teased in a sing-song voice.  
“CADE!!” The mech cried desperately, hips rocking frantically.  
“Uh ah, now what do we say?” He said in his most fatherly tone.  
“PLEASE!!!” He bellowed. “OH PLEASE, CADE! PLEASE!”

Cade grinned wickedly… and lowered the speed and vibrations right down, causing the Autobot leaders engines to stall and splutter at the sudden lack of feeling. Being so close only to be denied, the Prime cry loudly and practically sobbed as he fell back against the ground, he started pleading with the Human to finish him off… Begging the Texan to turn the thing back on. His spike leaking and valve dipping…

Cade chuckled, he wasn’t about to let this end just yet… he was enjoying himself far too much. He was going to drag this out as long as he could. 

Perhaps he should rethink his priorities and just invent sex toys for a living?


End file.
